


The Mystery of the Murder at Markiplier Manor (currently being edited)

by whatsasupernatural



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, I have no editor, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Who Killed Markiplier?, Why Did I Write This?, a combination of the two, investigation of murder, recount of the events of WKM, the boys, they try their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsasupernatural/pseuds/whatsasupernatural
Summary: Shane and Ryan were both somewhat excited for this case, but they had no idea how far this case would push them both.





	1. Murder

**Author's Note:**

> It just went deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole.

Ryan spent 4 months researching about this case. Everything theory he found dug further and further down into this rabbit hole that even he had trouble believing but, most theories connected and created more and all hit the same dead end. Even theory stopped right when the DA was shot. It only took Ryan a month to find up until there, but the last 3 months was him trying to find out what happened in the few hours after that. This is what he found. 

1.) The DA fell off the balcony  
2.) The Colonel stayed by the DA for the rest on the night.  
a.) Even though the Colonel shot the District Attorney he claimed it was an accident and was so come over by grief that he couldn’t bring himself to leave the body behind.  
3.) The next day the DA got back up  
a.) It seems insane but according to theories the DA didn’t die from both the gunshot and the fall, or the DA did die but came back. Both theories caused the Colonel to go insane due to the fact that he just saw a person that he shot get back up and walk it off. 

The events of the Murder at Markiplier Manor took place in the 1920’s, but then next thing that he could find from any of people who attended besides the newspapers that came out at the time was a note supposedly written by the detective that was at the party, Abe.

A note written by Abe the detective reads as follows.  
The colonel was a slippery one, but I am determined to find out where he went and take him down. I’ve been at this case for years trying to figure where he disappeared to and why he is now. I have, in my belief, found out not only where he is, but also what name he goes by now. Wilford Motherloving Warfstache aka the Colonel has made it out to LA and frequents a dance club in the area, he’s become more and more deranged and has reported killed more people as this person than at any other time and under any other name.  
I plan on confronting him tomorrow night and to bring him to justice. 

This note would sound plausible if it wasn’t written in the 70’s, but that’s exactly when it was written because there’s reports from the people who were there that night. But if this was true the two would be in their 80’s but the way that people describe them they looked to be about the same age they were when they went to Mark’s poker night. 

When Ryan brought this case to Shane he didn’t know whether to call it a supernatural case or a cold case. Shane in fact laughed and said to put it under supernatural because of all the weird shit that went with it. Ryan nodded and the two set up the dates for not only staying in the mansion, but also for a visit to the club that Ryan believes is the one Abe was talking about, but also to Abe’s office and a visit to a big youtuber who goes by the same name as the owner of the manor, mister Markiplier himself.

What the two didn’t know was that their investigation would go on for longer than they intended bringing them both close to death and even bringing them face to face with the supernatural. Their recount both video and told go as so...

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate the dark mystery of the Murder at Markiplier manor. Now I have to say when I first started looking into this case there was so many different theories and information out there, but it all gets tied together in such a way that I all almost becomes one theory, to aid in helping you guys along I’ve broken in up into parts and seperated a few pieces of theories into several pieces.” Ryan spoke occasionally looking over at Shane who was messing with the pen again and laughed after he finished his first little exposition.

“You and that pen again, stop it.” Shane pointed the pen at the camera and winked clicking his tongue while doing so.

“If you really think I’m going to stop with this pen then I’m going to start believing these stupid theories of yours.”

“Hey, okay they’re not stupid, alright SOME of them are stupid but so are you, but I still believe in you.” Shane faked being offended.

“Hey! You can’t call me stupid when you’re the one who believes all of this stuff.” Ryan pushed Shane a little bit and laughed before continuing.

“Alright, but this manner is said to have forces surrounding it that aren’t exactly ghost and not exactly demons. The closet thing I could get was the word entity and the name Dark.” Shane laughed.

“Dark? That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard.” Ryan laughed and shook his head.

“I didn’t name him okay! So now we’re going to hit our first stop which is Mark’s house.” The camera turned off and Shane looked over at Ryan.

“Tell me again why we’re going to over to Mark’s place? I mean I get that he goes by the same name, but do you think he’s connected to this place or some shit?” Ryan shook his head.

“I don’t know, something told me that we needed him for this.” Shane rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t some weird spiritual thing like you felt it deep in you or something because you know that’s all mumbo jumbo right?” Ryan pushed his partner a little harder than he intended causing Shane to wobble in his chair.

“Oh god sorry.” Shane just laughed it off. “No this isn’t like that I just figured it’d be funny to have him along with us.” he chose his words carefully because in reality it was the exact opposite. Something told him that they needed Mark to be there with them. He laughed off this thought. “C’mon I told Mark that we’d be there today.” Shane sighed stood up getting ready to leave.

“Fine.” Ryan packed the camera up and checked the hard case to make sure the other cameras that they needed were packed up. He found one of their GoPros sitting on the table next to the case and placed it is the case. Shane came back in the room both of their packed bags with him. “Alright are you ready?” Ryan nodded and followed Shane out to the car.

“Let’s go.”


	2. I'll miss you Chica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ryan finally meet Mark in person and record a little more for the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so I want y'all to know that 'I have idea what an interaction between these two would be like, I don't know a lot about Shane and Ryan seeing as I spend most of my time in the gaming community. I'm sorry if my writing breaks the character for you. Also, the first chapter was written in about an hour, this one was written in several days with several drafts. 
> 
> I love you all, stay amazing, 
> 
> and hey, talk to me whenever, I try my hardest to get back to everyone as soon as I can.

Shane and Ryan had been emailing back and forth with Mark for some time now, but they were excited to finally meet him in person. They pulled up in front of his house and parked on the street, not knowing if anyone would need to use the driveway. Ryan looked over at Shane and in one movement they both exited the car. Mark must of spotted them, because he opened the door for them before the two even made it up the driveway. 

“I guess we made it?” Ryan smiled and shook Mark’s hand. “It’s nice to finally talk to you in person.” Mark shook Shane’s hand. 

“God I know right?” Mark responded. He liked talking face to face with people. “Please come in, meet the fam, make yourselves at home.” Chica was behind Mark excited to see who he was talking to and went to greated the two men as they walked in. Mark laughed a little and called her down a bit. “This is Chica, I think Henry is in the pottery room with Amy so we should be seeing them later.” Shane got down on his knees and pet Chica

“Heya Chica.” He smiled as Chica licked his face. Ryan leaned over and pet her as well.

“She’s adorable.” Mark was beaming and let them pet Chica. Shane looks up at Ryan and makes a vuge gesture that Ryan some understands. Both of them take their time getting up at follow Mark into the living room. They chatted along the way. 

“Thanks for agreeing to be in the video, honestly Shane didn’t know if you’d be down for this sort of thing.” Ryan nudged Shane

“It’s really no problem at all, I watch your stuff all the time, I was surprised you reached out to me honestly.” The three men walked into the living room and Mark invited them to sit down. “Please make yourself comfortable, I don’t have much in the alcohol department, but I think I’ve got some beer somewhere, or we have normal drinks too, whatever you guys want.”

“I’ll take beer if you’ve got any, if not that’s fine I’ll take a water.” Shane said petting Chica. Ryan dittoed that and offered to help Mark out.

“Please it’s no bother, I’ll be right back.” Mark left to the kitchen to scrounge around for some beer. As he did that Henry trotted into the living room.

“You must be Henry?” Ryan questioned. The other dog wagged his tail at the sound of his name and went up to investigate the two strangers. Amy appeared shortly after her shit having a few chunks of dried clay on it and her hair tied back.  
“Oh, Hi, I’m Amy, Mark’s girlfriend, You’re Shane and Ryan right?” Both boys looked up at her a little spooked as they didn’t hear her enter.

“Yeah It’s nice to meet you, I’m Shane.” Shane shook her hand. 

“I’m Ryan, nice to meet you.” Ryan shook her hand before going back to pet the too dogs, but found them playing tug of war with a dog toy. Mark walked in with two bottles of beer and a glass of water. 

“How was the pottery studio today?” Mark handed the two beers to Shane and Ryan and his water to Amy. She gave him a small thank you.

 

“It was good, nice and warm with the kilns on, but that’s just how it goes.” She took a sip and Mark gave her a small kiss on the cheek before running back into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He came back quickly after and sat next to Amy on the couch. 

“You do pottery? That sounds so fun.” Ryan perked up at the mention of pottery. Amy nodded.

“Yeah I love pottery, I’ve got a website starting up soon and everything.” Amy smiled.

The night went on with continuous chatter about several things. Shane and Ryan agreed to be is a couple videos with Mark and Ryan asked Mark if he wanted to come along to the house they were investigating. Mark, of course, always down for some spooks agreed right away. Eventually they decided that they should probably start filming. Ryan set up the main camera and ran over his notes a bit. 

Amy offered to help film and Shane thanked her profusely knowing that it would cut down some editing time. The three got settled at a table and Amy pressed record.

“Before stopping at the Manor itself we stopped at someone’s house who we think might know something about this house, he will even be accompanying us to the Markiplier Manor, we came over to Markiplier’s house.

“We wanted to know how much you know about the mystery of Markiplier Manor, considering that you call yourself markiplier.” Mark put on a nice smile and answered the question. 

“I’ve actually done some research on this topic, because I do get questions about it.” he tried to stay in the moment and not drift off in thought. “I know the events that have forsure happened and a few parts that some people don’t seem to know or they skip over.” Ryan nudged Shane in an ‘I told you so” sort of way and Shane just huffed. Ryan spoke up

“The events at Markiplier Manor seem to weave a trail of clues that are incredibly complicated to figure out. One of these clues, and the clue that I feel is most important is the fact that the when you’re in the manor the whole floor plan seems to shift as you go through the house. Rooms seem to reveal themselves when they are needed and there’s even been reports of people who try to exit onto the balcony and end up on the ground level outside just by stepping through the door. 

“No one seems to know how or why this phenomenon occurs, but combined with our next piece of evidence it makes the manor a place to be careful in. It’s also reported that the longer you spend in the house the less things seem to obey physics. When feels like a few days ends up being several weeks, and people seem to gain somewhat supernatural qualities.” Shane butted in.

“Wait so you’re saying this place is going to let me fly?” Ryan sighed.

“No not those kind of powers, but powers that refer back to the the Colonel or as he’s called in the letter Wilford Warfstache and the Detective, Abe. The events of Markiplier Manor happened during the 1920’s so why did both men not seem to age a day since the events?” 

“You know I think I’m really in the middle on this one.” Mark chimed in “On one hand the idea that being in a house for an amount of time gave these men the ability to live forever seems very far fetched, but the evidence that these two guys were actually the Colonel and the Detective is very believable.” Ryan and Shane both somewhat side eyed each other before Ryan continued. 

“On October 10th some time in the 1920’s Mr. Markiplier hosted a poker party at his house. The guest list went as follows, The mayor Damien, The district attorney, The colonel, and Abe, the detective. The staff included the butler, and the chef. This was the original group of people, but the next day not one but two more people joined the party. Mark’s ex wife Celine showed up the next day and it was discovered that the grounds keeper was around the house as well. 

“The poker night started out like any normal night but soon turned into a full out party including, reportedly, a full keg, alcohol, and more alcohol. Most part goers retired around 1:30, everyone but Mark himself and the Colonel. The next day the district attorney found Mark’s dead body in the living room. This sparked the chain of events that occurred after which would result in the death and/or disappearance of several other members of the party.” Mark chimed in.

“Who was confirmed dead and who disappeared?” 

“No one knows who died or who disappeared because there were no bodies, not even Mark’s body was found.” Shane stopped Ryan.

“Wait so there were no bodies found?”

“Yeah”

“How do we know that they all didn’t just make it up and left the country?” Shane laughed at the thought.

“You think every single person at the party just bailed out of the country leaving like three people to think all of this stuff happened?”

“Maybe they’re in on it?” Mark chimed in.

“Don’t encourage him Mark, Shane will find every idea you have hand crush it.” Mark looked over to Shane who just shrugged in a ‘He’s not wrong’ sort of way. “People speculate that the disappeared members of the party didn’t even leave the house and are hiding in secret passageways and hidden rooms somewhere in the confusing hallways of the house.” Shane waited for a bit for Ryan to continue, but when he didn’t he nodded at Amy letting her know that I was fine to turn off the camera.

The night went on smoothly and the three boys talked about all kinds of things, most of the time Shane and Ryan picked on eachother, Mark joining in every so often. Chica and Henry were both lounging around enjoying the new attention. They stayed up pretty late just generally messing around until about 1 am. 

Eventually though Shane and Ryan had to leave so they could get everything packed for the trip to their newest ‘haunted house’. As they got ready to leave the four all said their goodbye and Shane told mark what time they planned on swinging by the house the next day.

After they left and Amy waddled off to bed Mark sat on the couch eyes unfocused. They were going to find out...or they already knew. Mark looked down at Chica, “Chica what am I going to do?” She just looked up at him before slowly standing up and getting on the couch, snuggling up to Mark. “They can’t find any of it out.” He began to pet Chiac. “He can’t know that they’re snooping around our house.” Mark sighed.

Mark fell asleep on the couch around 2 am Chica sleeping by his side, his mind swirling with anxieties and fear that manifested in his dreams. 

The next morning Amy came down to find Mark sleeping on the ground and Chica on the couch looking at her. She laughed a little and crouched down next to her boyfriend. She softly shook him awake cooing a small good morning to him when he finally did wake up. 

“Gah what time is it?” Mark groggily rolled over.

“It’s almost noon.” Amy shook him a little more, but stopped as Mark shot up in a panic. 

“Shit I’ve got to get ready.” Amy laughed a bit. At Mark’s panic.

“I’ve already packed somethings for you including your recording equipment.” Mark looked at her wide eyed “I just figured I’d let you sleep a little longer.” He leaned over a kissed her.

“God Amy you’re too kind for me.” She giggled and pulled away.

“C’mon sleepy, get up and finish getting ready.” She smiled and stood up holding out a hand to help him up.

Mark finished getting ready in about 20 minutes thanks to Amy’s help and had about half an hour left to eat and change into more appropriate clothes. Nothing fancy, just a pair of jeans and a shirt. Mark had just finished eating when Shane and Ryan came back around. Mark kissed Amy and gave a little goodbye pet to both Chica and Henry. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow alight? Chica make sure Amy doesn’t cause trouble.” Amy laughed and pushed Mark a little, he laughed a bit too. “Alright,” He kissed her one last time. “I love you.” He pulled Amy into a tight hug.

“I love you too.” She cooed back. Eventually they pulled apart and Mark went out to the car greeting Shane and Ryan. 

“Hey guys.” Mark looked back at Amy and threw a little wave.

“Let’s get this party started.” Shane said looking back at Mark in the back seat. Mark smiled nervously.

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
